Lo imposible es posible
by Okami Yami-chan
Summary: A veces lo que se espera puede llegar a ser algo inesperado y es asi como los mas populares de la escuela... Goku, Vegueta y Krillin se enamoran de las chicas nuevas... Milk, Bulma y Androide 18 por su gentileza no por su apariencia la cual las chicas llegaran a cambiar por ellos. Comienza un poco tragico termina con risas y muchas aventuras pasen y ponganse a leer.
1. El comienzo de todo

**Hola este es un fic que siempre quise presentar asi aqui esta**

**Por cierto tengo que decirles a todos que este es como un universo alterno**

**Nota: los personajes de dragon ball z no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados.**

**El comienzo de todo**

Hace muchos años en un planeta llamado Vegueta habia un rey llamado Vegueta y su hijo se llamaba igual que el. Este rey hace 2 meses habia tenido un mal presentimiento por eso le dijo al jefe de sus soldados que tenia por nombre Bardock que se fuera a otro planeta junto a su hijo ya que el era un viudo, pero cuando este le dijo a los demás saiyajines de esto todos se burlaron de el.

Despues de eso le fue a comunicar de esto al rey el primero se enojo, pero luego dijo a Bardock que alistara algunas naves para que se fueran del planeta. Cuando el rey se lo dijo a su esposa ella no le creyo y dijo que se quedaria pero su hijo si le creyo.

-Si tu no me crees pues me llevare a mi hijo a un planeta llamado Tierra- dijo el rey para luego irse de alli com su hijo.

A la mañana siguiente el rey Vegueta con su hijo se fueron del planeta en una nave junto con Bardock y su hijo que se llamaba Goku. Y la considencia mas grande fue que 1 minuto despues que se fueran al planeta le cayo un meteorito y estallo. Los niños quedaron atonitos al ver la explosion de su planeta natal.

Los niños quedaron devastados, Goku comenzo a llorar pero Vegueta se le acerca tambien con ojos llorosos.

-No tienes que preocuparte Kakarotto todo saldra bien no hay que rendirnos, comenzaremos una nueva vida en la Tierra- dijo Vegueta

-No es por eso sino es que me interrumpieron en la hora de mi almuerzo- dijo Goku

Todos se cayeron de espaldas.-Hay Kakarotto tu nunca cambiaras- dijo Vegueta ya recuperado del golge. Los niños comenzaron a reir (por cierto ambos tienen once años) -Este es el comienzo de todo-dijeron los adultos. Y todos rieron juntos, pues era cierto lo que dijeron los adultos este empezaba a ser un nuevo comienzo.

**Bueno y que les parecio dejen sus comentarios tambien se aceptan sugerencias.**

**Les mandos muchos abrazos y bendiciones a todos.**


	2. Comenzando una nueva vida

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de la historia espero les guste.**

**FanFan: Gracias por la sugerencia y por el apoyo.**

**Bulmita briefs: Si se trata de Goku su personalidad nunca cambiara y a tu ayuda.**

**Nota: Los personajes de dragon ball z no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados.**

**Comenzando una nueva vida**

Despues de haberse ido del planeta Vegueta, nuestros guerreros se dirigian a la Tierra muy "calmadamente"

-¡HAY KAKAROTTO PORQUE TE COMISTE MI PLATILLO!-dijo Vegueta

-¡TU TAMBIEN TE COMISTE LO QUE ME PERTENECIA ASI QUE DEJA DE QUEJARTE VIEJO RENEGÓN!-dijo goku

-¡A QUIEN LLAMAS VIEJO RENEGÓN SOLO SOY MAYOR QUE TU POR 6 MESES, ENANO TRAGÓN!-

-¡Y TU ERES UN PRINCIPITO DE PACOTILLA!

-¡TONTO DECEREBRADO!

Los dos se miraban muy desafiantes, mientras sus padres los miraban con una gotita estilo anime y sus ojos como puntito.

-Sabes algo Vegueta ya no tengo mas ideas de que decir-dijo goku. Todos se cayeron de espaldas pero luego Vegueta se levanto y le dio un sape a goku diciendole -Tu nunca cambiaras goku-; pero de repente la nave habia chocado en una playa y ...explotó... mandando a volar a todos, dejando a todos con ojos en forma de espiral.

En ese momento escucharon a un chico de cabeza calva que se veia de lejos deirles que se levantaran y lo siguieran y eso fue lo que paso.

Y asi fue como Vegueta, Goku y Krillin (asi se decia llamar el niño tambien de once años) se conocieron y se convirtieron en mejores amigos. El rey Vegueta y Bardock le dijeron al maestro Rochi (el era quien cuidaba a Krillin ya que el no tenia padres) lo que paso con ellos, al principio el no creyo en nada de lo que ellos dijeron, le fue muy dificil comprender la situacion pero luego creyo su historia, les dio hospedaje e inscribio a los hijos de sus nuevos "compañeros" a la misma escuela que Krillin.

El maestro Rochi les dijo que no iba a ver ningun problema ya que el ganaba una muy buena cantidad de dinero en torneos de artes marciales y asi pasaron los años conforme a eso los chicos se ponian cada vez mas "atractivos" y las chicas cada vez mas se les venian encima.

*5 años después*

Se veia a 3 jovenes que estaban entrenando muy duro para poder competir en un torneo de artes marciales ya que a ellos les encantaban esas cosas, pero ese dia no iba a ser el mejor dia de todos, bueno al menos era lo que pensaban ellos.

-El almuerzo esta listo- dijo Rochi

-Comida- dijeron los guerreros casi susurrando, se miraron entre si y asintieron, en ese momento empezaron a volar a una velocidad increible y todo eso solo para comer.

Ya en la casa estaban comiendo muy tranquilos hasta que...

-¡SON LAS 7:55, SE SUPONIA QUE TENEMOS QUE ESTAR EN LA ESCUELA A LAS 8:00, A CORRER!- dijeron los tres antes de irse corriendo sus cuartos y no les importaba quien este en su camino asi que votaron al rey Vegueta, Bardock y a Rochi dejandolos con ojos en espirales. Luego de eso bajaron los tres con sus mochilas en sus manos.

Goku vestia un polo manga corta blanco y una chaqueta naranja de mangas y bordes de un azul muy oscuro, un pantalon verde claro un poco oscuro con unas zapatillas marrones. Vegueta tenia un polo manga corta naranja con una chaqueta de cuero negra, un pantalon beige con zapatillas blancas con unas estrellas negras. Y Krillin tenia puesto un polo mango corta rojo oscuro, unos pantalones crema con zapatillas negras con toques blancos.

Despues se fueron volando a una velocidad increible que llegaron en 5 segundos.

-Adios nos vemos en el almuerzo- dijo cada uno para luego dirigirse a sus respectivos salones.

*En el 5 grado A*(Salon de Vegueta)

-Ay que bien llegue justo a tiempo-dijo Vegueta. Cuando entro al salon todas las chicas lo miraban con ojos de corazon y se le acercaron pidiendole que se sentara con una de ella, el como siempre las rechazaba y se sentaba una de las bancas solas (dejenme aclarar que las mesas son de dos personas), pero esta vez ...

P.O.V. Vegueta

Ja... como siempre rechazando a "todas" las del salón ya me aburren me sentare como siempre solo pero creo aver escuchado que iba a venir una chica nueva... miren quien lo diria se sentara junto a mi... pero que rayos... ese ki es sorprendente no mas fuerte que yo pero se acerca en algo.

P.O.V. Normal

Cuando Vegueta la miro se sento rapidamente en su sitio, dejo en el piso su mochila y le pregunto...

-Hola ¿tu debes ser la nueva o me equivoco?- dijo Vegueta con una leve sonrisa

-Hola, si soy la nueva no te equivocas- dijo ella

-Y... ¿como te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Bulma-

Bulma tenia brackets y gafas, vestia un jean blanco con una correa marron y un polo manga larga rojo que paresia un suerter muy suelto con zapatos negros con un poco de tacon. -Y tu debes ser Vegueta ¿cierto?-

-Si ¿como lo sabias?-

-Porque todas las mujeres del salon hablan a cada rato de ti y dicen que eres el mas inteligente, pues eso cambiara ya que yo sere tu competencia en todo lo que tenga que ver con estudiar- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa tierna que hizo que Vegueta tenga un leve sonrojo y un gesto de alegria.

-Por fin alguien que me va llegar a ganar, bueno eso ya lo veremos- dijo este pensando en la forma de ser de la chica a pesar de como era fisicamente, tal vez... y solo tal vez podria llegar a pasar algo.

**...**

**Me pregunto que pasara en el salon de Goku y el salon de Krillin. Solo les preguntare algo**

**¿Que creen que vaya a pasar en los otros salones?**

**Dejen sus comentarios se aceptan sugerencias.**

**Les mando muchos abrazos y muchas bendiciones.**


	3. Comenzando una nueva vida 2

**Este es el capitulo 3, la inspiración en este fic me sobra, aunque me demoro mucho... demasiado diría yo... en acomodar ideas... dejémonos de mentiras me demore casi meses**

**Ahora verán lo que pasa en el cap., y tal vez cambien de opinión sobre algunos personajes.**

**Nota: los personajes de dragon ball z no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados**

**Comenzando una nueva vida PARTE 2**

*En el 5 grado B*(Salón de Krillin)

-Al menos llegue en la hora- dijo Krillin cuando un montón de chicas se le acercaron, pero por primera vez en su vida una chica no se le acerco porque estaba leyendo el libro "Mi planta naranja-lima" (cabe aclarar q si existe el cuento) se hipnotizo por aquella hermosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos celestes su belleza lo había cautivado y sin perder tiempo le hablo escapándose de la multitud de admiradoras quien sabe como pero lo logro -hola... etto... co...como te lla...llamas?- dijo notablemente nervioso

-Eh... me hablas a mí- dijo la chica con cierta extrañeza. (Su vestuario es de cuando la inventó el Doctor Gero)

-Sí... por supuesto a quien mas-

-Es que... bueno... un montón de chicas están alrededor... observándote fijamente- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, señalando a todas las chicas celosas que estaban allí echando llamas y viendo como "la chica nueva" hablaba con Krillin

-Jejeje... nunca me puedo librar de ellas... y bueno la respuesta a la pregunta- dijo Krillin con una sonrisa sentándose al lado de ella

-En realidad...- dijo la rubia agachando la cabeza y borrando su sonrisa -No tengo un nombre en específico... Soy un androide denominado como... 18-

**P.O.V. Krillin**

Eso explicaría porque no sentí su ki... Pero bueno a darle ánimos

-Perdón por hacerte recordar eso... Pero...- entonces 18 levantó la cabeza y empezó a prestarle atención -No importa si eres un androide o no... Puedes vivir tu vida como tu quieras, nadie te lo impedirá... Y si alguien se interpone...- tomó la mano de 18 - Yo me haré cargo de el te lo prometo

-Gracias Krillin... Es bueno que seamos amigos...-

-¿Amigos?-

-Bueno pues... Tu no crees que seamos amigos- dijo 18 con una sonrisa que se estaba empezando a desvanecer

O no... Esto esta muy mal... Tengo que resolverlo... Ding... Ya tengo una idea...

-Claro que creo que somos mejores amigos-

-En serio crees eso?-

-Si y te prometo que contra viento y marea los dos siempre seremos amigos- dijo Krillin extendiéndole el dedo meñique a 18

-OK... espero que me ayudes en todo el año- dijo 18 apretando su dedo meñique con el de su ahora mejor amigo Krillin

_**Este será un gran año...**_

**Hola a todos lamento muchismo la demora pero cuando empeze el colegio las cosas se ajetrearon mucho lo que ya se es que con solo las notas de 2 Bimestre soy una de las mejores de la clase... yei!...**

**Pero no los voy a aburrir mas espero que hallan disfrutado el pequeño capitulo que les deje y no dejen de seguir mi historia... Ya que por fin me dieron permiso de publicar mas rapido *_multitud gritando*_ espero recibir rewies... y...**

**Chau-Chau**


	4. Comenzando una nueva vida 3

**ALELUYA, ALELUYA, ALELUYA... ALELUYA... SON ÁNGELES CANTAN PORQUE ACTUALICE ****RÁPIDO**

**Bueno como ya he dicho, tengo que aprender a actualizar más rápido y acordándome de eso, en el anterior capítulo no respondí comentarios y por eso lo hice abajo, claro pues como la mayoría de personas lo hacen abajo seria mejor no? aunque si ustedes quieren que deja las repuesta de los comentarios primero y después quieren leer la historia... solo mandenmelo por Rewies...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Nota: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece hago esto por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro... :) :) :)**

**Comenzando una nueva vida PARTE 3**

*En el 5 grado C*(Salón de Goku)

_*corre... corre... corre... Al diablo voy a volar... ash... pero Vegueta me lo tiene prohibido... ¬¬ solo me queda correr* _Aquellos eran pensamientos de Goku pues el muy tonto llevó su mochila y no tenía ningún cuaderno así que tuvo que volver a su casa e ir de nuevo a su escuela... TÍPICO... LLEVAS TU MOCHILA Y NO LLEVAS NADA...

**Cuando por fin llegó a su salón...**

-¡AHHHH... ES SON GOKU... SOY TU FAN... CÁSATE CONMIGO... HAZME TUYA!- las que estaban gritando obviamente eran fans de nuestro querido Goku, pues a él lo seguían más chicas, después seguía Vegueta y por lógica Krillin era último... para ellos todo era competencia aunque solo se diferenciaban por una fan... EN SERIO¡?

-AYUDA... NO RESPIRO, SÁLVENME!- dijo mas bien gritaba Goku pues sus queridas fans en realidad acosadoras lo estaban asfixiando, hasta que sintió una mano con la suya que lo jalo fuertemente y lo salvo de casi desmayarse

-Hola ¿estas bien?- dijo una dulce pero desconocida voz

_*Que fuerte es pero su voz es tan dulce* pensó Goku_

-Hola... etto... etto...- dijo Goku todavía sin verla

-Soy nueva... no lo habían anunciado-

-Jejeje en realidad no me acuerdo- levanto la cabeza y se quedo asombrado a pesar de tener esos lentes y braquets su voz era tan hermosa

-Soy ChiChi pero mis amigos me llaman Milk

-Soy kakaroto pero mis amigos me llaman Goku

-Entonces te llamare Milk/Goku- se asombran al haber dicho eso al mismo tiempo

-JEJEJE... espero que nos llevemos bien este año-

-Yo también quiero eso y si nos sentamos juntos seria mejor... :)- dijo Goku levantando su mano

-OK amigo...- dijo Milk estrechando su mano con la de Goku

_..._

_*Este sera un gran año...* pensaron Vegueta, Krillin y Goku_

_*...Todo saldrá mejor que nunca* pensaron Bulma, 18 y Milk_

_..._

**_Aquellos eran pensamiento de nuestros ahora personajes principales..._**

_Pero sin saber que seria un año super emocionante..._

CON COSAS QUE NUNCA LLEGARON A IMAGINAR...

**BIEN Y ESE FUE EL CAPITULO 4... Espero que haya sido de su agrado... y aquí las repuestas...**

**Lia: Gracias por darme ánimos con esto del fic**

**vanessa jesenia: Que bien pues porque después de casi 6 meses publique otro cap... Genial no?**

**midory ouji: Respeto tu opinión yo pensaba lo mismo pero vi todo Dragon Ball Z y está cambiando lo que pienso**

**Milk-san 888: Aquí esta el cap espero que lo disfrutes**

**Luis Carlos: Lo del por qué van al planeta Tierra es porque su planeta se destruyó, además el rey no tuvo ninguna humillación**

**Coman sano, no se enfermen y como sello de un programa de youtube, pero ahora como sello del final de mis Fanfictions**

**Muchos abrazos psicológicos, los veo luego... CHAU - CHAU**


	5. El recreo

**Hola amigos ¿como están?... Hace tiempo que no les ****escribía**

**RRBZ: Estamos mal, niña otaku**

**Yo: ¬¬* Pero que aburridos son...**

**RRBZ: En serio? Pues tu eres fastidiosa**

**Yo: *clavándoles un kunai a cada uno un su hombro* Vuelvan a insultarme y verán mi parte sádica**

**RRBZ: *a doloridos arrodillándose al suelo* SUMIMASEN!**

**Yo: *cambiando drásticamente* Empezamos con la historia y perdón por demorar**

**Nota: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece hago esto por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro... :) :) :)**

_**El recreo**_

Estaban paseando los más famosos de la escuela... Estaban tan "soñadores", que no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor:

-Estaban bailando

-Estaban cantando

-Estaban recibiendo más cartas de amor de lo usual en sus casilleros

-Y crearon un espectáculo musical... A base de los dos primeros puntos que iba así... Bueno en realidad la canción era que bueno es vivir de la película Los muppets... Ahora si... Así iba su musical...

**Todo es genial**  
**Espectacular**  
**El mundo entero siento que en mi mano está**

Cantaba Goku dando pequeños saltitos, jalando a muchas personas y formaba una cadena con las personas, se notaba que estaba muy contento y la gente que se jalaba se veía confundida... Pero porque era el más popular de su instituto lo dejaron como estaba y le siguieron el juego...

**Todo es perfecto**  
**Con todo en su lugar**  
**Y no puedo mi sonrisa borrar**

Con Krillin las cosas no iban muy diferentes... EL LO ÚNICO QUE HACIA ERA DAR PASOS DE TAPS... Típico... Ves a una persona bailando de la nada y que está super contenta... Es lo más normal que hay... El en vez de hacer una tipo cuerda hacia una fila... Todos también se le unían...

**Que bueno es vivir cuando siempre alguien canta junto a ti**

Y con Vegueta ni que decir... Lo que sorprendió a todos es que él estaba... sonriendo... Pero aún así el seguía su camino... El lo que hacia era hacer montones de acrobacias; y así como a Krillin y a Goku los siguieron para montar un espectáculo... A el también lo estaban siguiendo

**Todo es genial**  
**y es para siempre feliz la vida**

Los tres grupos avanzaban al compás de la música...

**Y al mundo continuaremos regalandole RISA**

Hasta que se cruzaron...

**La película casi acaba**

El trio de peculiares guerreros se sorprendieron...

**Y hay que decir ****adiós**

Pero aun así ellos sonrieron...

**[Quieren parar de cantar**  
**Ya cantaron esta canción]**

Y siguieron con su acto musical

**Que bueno es vivir cuando siempre alguien canta junto a ti**

Ahora los diferentes grupos habían formado un solo grupo y estaban saltando, bailando y haciendo acrobacias

**[Somos felices cuando no cantan.]**

Entonces todos formaron un gran circulo y hacían como una pequeña ronda...

**Tengo todo lo que soñé**  
**Y seré aquello que quiera ser.**

**Todo puedo hacer**  
**Tengo el cielo azul si estoy yo y tu y tu y tu y tu y tu y…bueno, todos ustedes**

Y ahora el circulo se había convertifo en un corazón una carita feliz y por ultimo en una rosa, sinceramente nadie sabe de que lo hicieron

**La-la-la…**

**Tengo todo lo que soñé**  
**Y seré aquello que quiera ser.**

**Todo puedo hacer**  
**Tengo el cielo azul si es que estoy yo y tu y tu y tu**

Pero ellos aun seguían con el querido show

**Que bueno es vivir**

**Cuando siempre alguien canta junto a**

**Que bueno es vivir**

**Mimi mimi mimi mi**

**Que bueno es vivir**

**Cuando siempre alguien canta junto a ti...!**

-Muchas gracias- dijeron el trio de amigos haciendo manos de jazz

-De nada... Sayōnara...- Y cada uno se fue

-Are? A donde van todos?- preguntó Goku

-QUERIDOS ESTUDIANTES ESTAMOS AQUÍ HOY PARA RECORDAR QUE ES EL COMIENZO DEL AÑO ESCOLAR... - se escuchó por un megáfono

-LA CEREMONIA COMO NOS PUDIMOS OLVIDAR!- dijo Krillin deses desesperadamente

-Oigan... Se acuerdan de lo que acabamos de hacer...- pregunto Vegueta con su típico ceño fruncido

-Joder! Hicimos un acto musical- al decir eso los tres hicieron un facepalm

-Tenemos que ir rápido- dijo Goku -Ya tengo muchas tardanzas no llegare tarde a la ceremonia- y allí fue cuando recibió un zape de Vegueta -Oye!-

-No es momento de pelear hay que correr- dijo Krillin

-Ok- dijeron desganados Goku y Vegueta...

_Y ASI SE FUERON CORRIENDO LOS CHICOS MAS FUETTES Y POPULARES, LOS HEROES DE LA HISTORIA, LOS MAS TARDONES DE ENTRE TODOS..._

**CONTINUARA...**

**RRBZ: Jajaja Veo que tus héroes son igual de tardones que tu...**

**Yo: *estampando los en la pared de una patada* Callense y no me reten... Ok?**

**RRBZ: ok**

**Yo: *tranquilizándole* Gracias a:**

_**celestia carito: gracias por tu review... Saludos!**_

**Yo: Espero que haya sido de su agrado... Chau-chau**


End file.
